


u are the danny to my game grumps

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: LazyTown, Love Live! School Idol Project, Parks and Recreation, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: FUCK YOU, M/M, daishocon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: god i do love pocky from my japanese anime conventionwrote this story after being inspired by my local anime conventionhope  u enjoy :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> beggenning

  1. Storey.



 

Fuck yeou

 

            Robbie rotten was a rotten man. But beneath that roten flesh he had a soft heart yearning for love ~ so he goes to an anime convention seeking a new boyfriend. RBby rotten is driving his car and parks it getting out his nozomi cosplay from love live. “Best Girl’”He SAYs. And puts it on.

 

This night would change his lief. 4 ever

 

H walks into the con and gets his badge, it says “bad binch” on it, and rowbbie smiles, as nozomi. He goes to the love live panel, and he gasps.  
  
there is another nozomi, the best giglr, and Robbie is :O  
  
the other nozomi approaches him. “HELLO, MY NAME IS RON SWANSON, AND I AM HERE TO EXTEND MY CONGRATULATIONS TOWARDS YOU FOR ALSO COSPLAYING THE BEST GIRL” the new man said, in a voice that could make mountains shudder. Robbie was love eyes, and he said “yes, and you too,” and they sat down next to each other at the panel. Robbie all the time was staring into moon pool eyes of ron swanason, who pulled out his saxophone and smiled. nozomi swanson started to play the sax and was epic, and Robbie decided this was boyfriend material  
  
h eflolllow Ronnie out of the room. Robbie was about to speak to him, but jean ralphio appeared dressed as nico  
  
“nico nico neeeeeeeeeee” said jean ralphio, jumping between the two

 

Ron turns around and stares HARD at the jean and get’s his gun. “What in the goddamn?” he asked MAD. His eyes become large. “Nico you aren’t shit.”

 

Jean smiles cutely and nyas. “Uguuuu! Nozomi-san, what the fuck”

 

Jean gets out his bazooka. Robbie is sweating. He intevines. “Hey Guys.” He dows a twirl and nozomi winks at them ~ And they both stop fighting.

‘Haha why was I fighting bro” says jean. “I agree with this inferior and less good girl” Says ron, taking roben by the hand.” Let s be on our way now>”

 

Ok

 

Jean wreck it wrraphio leaves, and Robbie wrotten and ro swanson walk through daishocon and see all that Wisconsin as to offer. “actually this is fucking lame” says ron, “fuck Wisconsin, it’s time to duel.”  
  
the floor gives way and yugioh comes out. “ygui!” Robbie say s “What are you doing here, I am on a date with my b-b-b-oyfriend”  
  
“y-y-y-ou think of me as your bboyfriend?” ron-chan says. “ooooOOoooooooooo!!”  
  
they are blishing, a lot. Yugioh flexes his bicesps and shuffles through his deck “listen you can’t jstu say it’s time to duel and not duel” says yugiph. Ron says “I mad ea mistake, I never meant to dueal, all I want is to scream into your ass, rozomi.” And he makes the kissy face

 

Ron Stops. He Gets Out his Arms and frowns. “This ends now. You want a dool motherfuck? “He goes fast and kills yugioh.

 

Yugoih dies sadly. “Fuck I am dead” He says

 

The stage turns back to daisho. Everyone is cheering. “Good job bartmen!” they say

 

Robby leans in and they kiss. Ron leands in and wispers “you are the danny to my grampe grumpes” The end fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> the end


End file.
